A Bit of Love
by victoriarose42
Summary: Eridan Ampora is a regular 16 year old girl in love with her best friend Sollux Captor. What will happen between these two adorable 16 year olds? there will be fluff in later chapters. Its rated M for violence too... I'm not sure this will be any good but read and leave constructive criticism! Its my first AU and my first EriSol.. Thanks for reading!


**A Bit of Love**

My name is Eridan Ampora! I'm sort of a regular 16 year old girl… In love with my best friend Sollux Captor a boy only a few people can stand...This is how we fell in love…

I've always hated my name but I could deal when Feferi started calling me Eri and Sol started calling me ED… but here is a list of why I'm not a normal teen: I'm OCD, Dyslexic and ADHD… Only Sollux has ever had the patience to hang out with me besides Feferi Peixies! She's my half-sister… My dad married her mom when we were both five years old… But we've been friends way longer than that… My mom died in a car crash when I was only 9 months old… I don't remember her but I still love her anyway… I was standing in front of my laptop sitting on my desk in the corner of my clean room. Sollux had just sent me a message on Trollian… (Our own worldwide IM program! We hadn't expected it to get so popular but it did… Sollux is a great hacker and coder… I just lent him my laptop to create it after I came up with the idea a couple years ago.)

twinArmageddons began trolling caligulasAquarium at 9:30 AM eastern standard time.

TA: hey… ED do you want two head two the aquariium wiith me later today? iit2 not a date or anythiing ii'm ju2t bored here wiith 'Tuna.

CA: sure thing Sol! Wwhat time should I meet you there?

TA: meet there iin 20 miin2 ED…

CA: sure Sol! Wwant me to bring anyfin?

TA: no… ju2t 2how up on tiime for on2e.

CA: wwhatevver Sol.

twinArmageddons stopped trolling caligulasAquarium at 9:37 AM eastern standard time.

I went over to my closet and got out my favorite plaid skirt along with my black off the shoulder Aquarius shirt along with a white tank top. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my phone off my desk; it was still in its holder thankfully, before grabbing some quick breakfast. I had lived by myself for about a year and a half now. Dad died last year and Cronus was never at the house so I just moved out.

I had a job in the Café I lived over in the apartments for about 2 years. I can't quit yet I always think to myself when I have to deal with the stupid customers there. The aquarium was my favorite place! Feferi works today… I thought texting her

Hanging out wwith Sol today… Don't try anyfin I'll make you regret later Fef… Its nevver has been a good idea.

I won't do anyfin this time Eri! Just don't get in my way and I won't tell )(im about your little crus)(!

I waited outside the aquarium for Sol for about 5 minutes before I saw him walking up to me without his 3D colored shades on

Sol! Wwhat happened to your shades?

KK thtole them from me agaiin… he groaned

Wwant me to get them back for you?

Naw… iitth okay.. Letth jutht enjoy our afternoon off of thchool he told me

Alright.. I then thought god his lisp is adorable! Why haven't I noticed it before now?

We were walking in the aquarium again for the 15th time that summer… He knew it was my favorite place and he enjoyed watching me get excited over how beautiful they were… Sometimes I heard a slight whisper from him but ignored it… Today was not a normal day though… While the aquarium was usually packed during summer today we were the only people in there… Sol was walking ahead of me again, I hated how long his legs were… he was 6'7'' while I stood at 5'41/2'' as always…

Sol! Wwait up! I told him again that afternoon. He turned around to face me and I tripped over my own feet landing on top of him. Neither one of us had quite processed what had just happened for a few seconds until I had opened my eyes to find us kissing, I quickly tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms around my waist… After a few minutes we pulled away. I was blushing furiously with my hands holding me up by his head, my knees were on either side of his legs and I was straddling him… (not on purpose mind you!)

Sol… I mumbled still blushing

Ed… can you get off me?

In order to do that you need to let me get up…

Thorry… he mumbled moving his arms from my waist

I nevver said there wwas a problem wwith it did I?

No… he replied as I got up

Then there wwas no problem Sol..

He smiled shyly and we sat there on the floor in an awkward silence for a couple minutes before I spoke up asking him:

So I guess you like me too?

Waiit you like me ED?! He asked surprised, while blushing a little bit.

A little… I replied also blushing

From how red you're turniing ED I'd say iitth a biit more than a liitle he said smiling

Wwhatevver

You're thiill bluthiing ED…

Wwhatevver Sol

Your thudder iith adorable Eridan

I blushed a bit harder while he brushed my bangs out of my face… I'd had the same haircut and colors in my hair since 5th grade, I had always had my hair grown out to my lower back while my bangs: that fell just over my eyes half of the time if they weren't covering one eye like they usually were, they were a bright shade of purple.

That's the first time you'vve said my full name in almost a year Sollux…

And yet iitth alwayth has been that way for you two Eridan and you know iit..

Shuddap Sol..

Never, he replied kissing me again

Feferi walked in and cleared her throat *AHEM* could you guys move it along? (Glub) We )(ave some people coming in soon she told us

Sorry Fef… We said at the same time before laughing. He got up and held out his hand to me I blushed furiously as I took it…

AN: Sorry that took so long! There will be fluff in later chapters so stay tuned!


End file.
